Mientras lloviznaba
by Sazuken Saizoh
Summary: Mokou se infiltra en Eientei para ponerle punto final a su rivalidad con Kaguya. Mokou X Kaguya.


**Mientras lloviznaba**

La princesa de la casa de la eternidad estaba durmiendo todavía en su cómodo futón. Mokou se le acercó para contemplar su terso y bello rostro. Estuvo así un rato hasta que Kaguya se volteó aún dormida. La de cabello violeta claro pensó que podría matarla ahí mismo como quiso desde hace tanto tiempo. Pero ahora sus motivos para haberse infiltrado en Eientei y estar en la habitación de la princesa lunar eran muy distintos. La intrusa sonrió levemente mientras destapaba a la pelinegra de sus abrigadoras frazadas y se le ponía encima. Llevó la mano hasta la ingle de su antigua rival y luego dijo:

- Despierta, Kaguya. – La durmiente se despertó lenta y perezosamente y cuando terminó de despertarse estuvo a punto de gritar pero la boca le fue tapada por la mano izquierda de Mokou. – Vengo a decirte algo importante, princesa.

- ¿¡Qué te crees que haces! – Preguntó Kaguya, después de quitarse la mano de Mokou de la boca. - ¿¡Cómo entraste!

- Oh, no fue tan difícil. Simplemente me infiltré y lo mejor es que no tuve que herir a ninguna de tus queridas conejas para hacerlo.

- Para, Mokou. – La intrusa había metido la mano debajo de la bombacha de la princesa y la masturbaba rítmicamente. – Por favor detente.

- ¿Quieres que deje de hacer qué cosa, Kaguya? – Contestó Mokou. – Dímelo con claridad y me detendré.

- No sabía que eras así, Mokou… - Respondió Kaguya; que empezaba a llorar. – Sos muy cruel…

- Eso lo dice justo la princesa de los pedidos imposibles. – Le dijo irónicamente. - Y no te hagas la víctima que eso me revienta.

Mokou intentó besarla pero Kaguya apartó la cara mas en su segundo intento dio con ellos y empezó a meter la lengua. Sentía la cadera de la princesa temblar y ante esa señal empezó a masturbarla aún más rápido. Kaguya dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando acabó. Mokou le quitó la ropa mientras su rival sentía todavía los retazos del orgasmo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme ahora? – Interrogó una ya muy debilitada Kaguya.

- Ahora vamos a acabar las dos juntas. – Declaró Mokou mientras abrazaba la pierna derecha de Kaguya. – Esto te va a gustar, y si no, me da igual.

Dicho esto juntó su concha con la de Kaguya y empezó a mover la cadera primero de adelante hacia atrás y después de izquierda a derecha.

- No… por favor ya basta… Acabo de acabar. Esto es demasiado…

Afuera era una noche ventosa y lloviznosa. Ideal para pasar desapercibida en una misión de infiltración. Los gemidos de las milenarias antagonistas apenas eran audibles fuera de la habitación.

- No sé si jadeas de gozo, dolor o vergüenza, Kaguya, pero a mí esto me está encantando. – Manifestó Mokou, mientras miraba con lujuria la cara y las tetas de la pelinegra. – Qué rico pie, es muy suave y huele muy bien. ¡Sos hermosa, Kaguya!

La de cabello negro sintió cosquilleos repetidos cuando Mokou le lamió y chupó los dedos del pie derecho. Tras lo cual Mokou volvió a arremeter con todo contra la entrepierna de Kaguya. La parte de su cuerpo que tantos hombres de la antigüedad habían deseado ahora estaba siendo frotada por su también antigua rival.

- Mokou… acabo… Vuelvo a acabar…- Suspiró Kaguya.

- Yo también estoy por acabar. – Le respondió Mokou.

Ambas llegaron al orgasmo. Mokou dejó caer la cabeza sobre las tetas de Kaguya. La de pelo violeta claro respiraba tranquila mas la respiración de Kaguya no era tan parsimoniosa ya que estaba realmente agotada y sudorosa. Se quedaron así por unos pocos minutos hasta que Kaguya rompió el silencio.

- ¿De qué querías hablar? Dijiste que era algo importante. – Expresó la pelinegra poniendo una mano encima de la cabeza de Mokou y ésta le respondió:

- Ya no siento odio hacia vos, Kaguya. – Dijo directamente la de pelo violeta.

- ¿Viniste para decirme eso? – Preguntó sorprendida la lunarian.

- Sí, ya no siento nada fuerte hacia vos, salvo quizás lujuria por tu hermoso cuerpo.- Cuando terminó de decir esto Mokou sonrió. – Me di cuenta de que buscar venganza es una estupidez. Al fin y al cabo no hay peor venganza para una injuria que olvidarla. Mi padre sabía muy bien en lo que se metía cuando decidió tratar de conquistarte.

Cuando terminó de decirle esto Mokou se levantó y empezó a vestirse.

- Eso es lo que venía a decirte: ya no somos rivales. Ya no somos nada. Ya no tengo ningún interés real en vos. Adiós, Kaguya.

Y dicho esto Fujiwara no Mokou se retiró de los aposentos de la princesa por la misma ventana por la que había entrado. Kaguya todavía sentía el calor de Mokou en todo el cuerpo. De este modo la última amenaza para la integridad de Eientei había sido erradicada sin derramar una sola gota de sangre. La lunarian siguió pensando más en las palabras de Mokou y se dio cuenta de que ella en verdad tampoco sentía ningún sentimiento fuerte hacia Mokou. Antes llegaba incluso a tener miedo de su rival pero ahora que ésta decidió cambiar de actitud para bien sentía un gran alivio pero nada más. En eso Mokou tenía razón: el odio es una carencia de inteligencia.

Después de bañarse y cambiar su futón Kaguya se volvió a dormir. No soñó esa noche y se despertó y levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Reisen le habló detrás de la puerta del siguiente modo:

- Princesa, ya está servido el desayuno.

- Ya voy, Reisen. Gracias por avisarme.

Kaguya se levantó dirigiéndose al comedor parsimoniosamente. Ahora sin su rivalidad con Mokou se sentía liberada de un lazo que parecía que iba a durar eternamente. Y luego pensó que seguramente Mokou se sentía de la misma manera.


End file.
